


i feel okay when i see you smile

by wazoskis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Hammocks, Jimmy Woo the Wingman, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, chaos trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis
Summary: Darcy Lewis finds a hammock on the S.W.O.R.D base and ties it up, not thinking much of it.  That is, until none other than Monica Rambeau asks if she can share it with her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199





	i feel okay when i see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> title from dandelions by ruth b, aka the song i listened to on repeat while writing this :)

Someone brought a hammock to the temporary S.W.O.R.D base which sits outside of the Maximoff Anomaly. Darcy asked around, wondering whose it was, but nobody owned up to being in possession of the hammock. It’s not stealing if nobody claims it, right? Getting the hammock tied up between two trees was slightly difficult, but hey, if Darcy could make it through a doctorate program in astrophysics, she could tie up a damn hammock. 

When she tied it up, Darcy had originally planned on never using it, considering she spent most of her time with her eyes either glued to a monitor and documenting Wanda’s sitcom, or sitting in a debriefing room and trying to not yawn every time Hayward opened his mouth. But after noticing her drooping eyes and barely ineligible writing, Jimmy told her to take a break: he’ll come and find her if anything major happens. 

Which is how she ended up in the “stolen” hammock, reading an older, now outdated, book on astrophysics, because despite how much her new friends might want her to relax, there is no time for that. She must always be prepared, must always be studying. In a world where gods and titans descend from the sky, where half of humanity could suddenly cease to exist, where the Greatest Defender is dead, to be unprepared is to be a fool. 

“Need some company?” 

The question startles Darcy, causing her to gently toss her book and almost fall out of the already unstable hammock. She scrambles to get herself back together. The hammock swaying as she moves definitely is not helping matters. A hand holds her book out in front of her. 

“Thanks. It’s just so quiet that I wasn’t really expecting anyone to suddenly come up and talk to me. I could actually use some-” She was already aware that the person standing next to her was Monica, but looking up and seeing her staring at her, Darcy’s voice trails off. She smiles, trying to ease the jittery feeling that possesses her everytime she catches Monica looking at her. It doesn’t work. Monica smiles back, and Darcy swears the awkwardness between them could be cut with a butter knife. 

“Is there any room for another?” Monica finally asks, pointing to the hammock. 

“Oh. Yeah. Although I did just tie it up, and it might be unsteady, so the entire support system could collapse under our combined weight.” Darcy’s talking too fast, trying to keep her cool: but how could she, when literally the prettiest person on the entire base just asked to share a hammock with her? She does her best to scoot over, and Monica climbs in and lays down next to her, staring up at the leaves which sit in a canopy above them. 

“You know, I have not gotten one lick of relaxation since I started this mission.” 

Darcy laughs slightly. “It’s kinda hard to relax with Hayward hanging over our heads. Not to mention whatever is going on with the Hex.” 

“You still calling it the Hex?” 

“Uh yeah. I- why? Is there something wrong with that?” Darcy is becoming increasingly aware of just how close Monica is to her. They’re pressed next to each other, legs on top of one another, and if it wasn’t for the constant rumbling of massive trucks coming to the base, Darcy is positive they both would be able to hear just how hard her heart is beating. The four cups of coffee she drank in the past hour are not helping matters either. 

“No, nothing wrong with the name. I like it, actually. It’s a good name for the Anomaly. Not to mention being inside it feels like you’re under a hex…” Monica’s voice trails off and she stares at nothing. 

Darcy takes a breath. “Have you slept at all? Since you got out of the Hex, I mean.” 

Monica turns to look at her. “No. Why?” 

She has a feeling she is going to regret saying this later. “Sleep. Now. You need it, Monica.” 

“I can’t sleep now,” she laughs slightly. “What if something comes up?” 

“Then I’ll handle it.” Darcy’s speaking without thinking now. “Just get some rest.” 

Monica shrugs. “I guess I can quickly nap for like, fifteen minutes at most. Do you mind if I-” Monica leans her head on Darcy’s shoulder and she freezes. “You’re the best.” Is the last thing Monica says before she closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep. 

She doesn’t move for at least five minutes, frozen in place, and trying to process the fact that Monica just so effortlessly fell asleep on her shoulder. Darcy would find it easier to recover from the overwhelming feelings that are flooding her entire system, if of course in her sleep Monica hadn’t ended up draping her arm across Darcy’s stomach. 

Why she is even responding to Monica’s closeness like this, Darcy isn’t fully sure. She is completely fine when they’re just talking, as long as they’re sitting apart and Jimmy or someone else is in the room; then it is a lot easier for Darcy to control her feelings and how she reacts to them. But this? She has no idea how to respond to Monica literally asleep halfway on top of her. 

Not even five minutes after Darcy finally composes herself, she hears footsteps. Peeling her eyes away from Monica, she looks up to see Jimmy walking towards them. 

“Hey, Darcy! The Director needs you,” he yells. 

“Shut up,” she hisses. Monica stirs next to her, but doesn’t wake up. 

Jimmy freezes where he was standing, shock and confusion plastered across his face. That is, until Darcy nods her head towards Monica. He seems to understand and visibly relaxes. 

“Oh?” He asks in a whisper. 

“I don’t know how it happened either, and I’m kinda freaking out about it.” She finally admits. 

“No? You? Freaking out about being in such close proximity with the girl you obviously have a crush on? I don’t believe it.” 

Darcy’s eyes widen. “Shush!” Either Monica is a really good actress, or she’s still fast asleep and (thankfully) didn’t hear a thing Woo just said. “I’m not that obvious. Right?” 

“No. You’re really bad at masking your feelings.” 

She stares into the leaves above; the rays of the sun as it sets peak through them like an abstract tapestry. “Do you think Monica can tell?” 

“Well,” Jimmy stands next to the hammock, looking at her. Darcy turns away so she doesn’t have to face him. “If she can, she clearly isn’t opposed to it.” He motions to her sleeping. “Either way, there’s no time for this conversation. Hayward requested your presence.” 

Any semblance of joy that could’ve formed from him being right about Monica not being opposed to her feelings is immediately deflated. “On a scale of ‘the sitcom changes eras again’ to ‘someone else left the Hex’ how severe is the issue?” 

“He needs you to review some notes.” 

Darcy groans. Hayward is going to take her away from this, because he needs her to go over notes? “Could you possibly bring the notes to me? Or, even better, tell Hayward I’m asleep because I haven’t slept well in two days?” 

Jimmy’s eyes light up knowingly and he quietly laughs. “I think I can come up with something. Enjoy your nap,” he says as he begins his walk back to the base. 

Darcy smiles at him. As he walks away, she hangs her leg over the side of the hammock and brushes her foot along the soft grass below her. She lightly pushes her foot off of the ground and the hammock sways. Allowing herself to relax, Darcy leans her head on top of Monica’s and closes her eyes. Despite the coffee she drank earlier, the rocking momentum and the feeling of happiness (and possibly love) that covers her causes her to fall asleep quicker than she realizes. She could definitely get used to feeling like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm not the only one who immediately noticed the potential for these two after watching EP 5. Anyways, thank you for reading and if you really enjoyed it please leave a kudos and maybe even a comment? They make my day and I try to respond back to all of them. Either way thank you so much again. <3 :)


End file.
